


blood of the womb

by KiriJones



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Implied Relationships, Not sure about the title, Post Season 1, There is a light at the end of the tunnel, This is a redemption story, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanya is lost, and so is Luther, it may be subject to change, it will be tragic and hard and heartbreaking, the angst lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: It has been three years since they came back to the past. Some things are better. Some things are almost worse. Vanya is still struggling to accept the deceptions of her father and the choices of herself and siblings. Luther is trying to crawl out from his fathers shadow but feels his is failing on all fronts.But when his sister makes a choice with life altering consequences he will have the chance to prove once and for all where his loyalties lie. And to be the brother he should have been all along.





	blood of the womb

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom. I am not sure about the characterization. The age of the characters is almost sixteen under the assumption they travel back to age thirteen. I have a love hate relationship with Luther. There are moments when I like him and then others I am shaking my head. I do feel however that he cares for Vanya. He just makes stupid choices. And I believe that Vanya would struggle with accepting her powers and the guilt that comes with that power. So we will see where it goes. Be gentle with the criticism. But give suggestions for improvement!! Either way enjoy!!!

_Vanya is crying and the walls of the room are shaking. The tears won't stop running down her cheeks. She is not even sixteen. She didn't think this would ever happen to her. She can hear the sounds outside the door and she feels her control snapping. How can this be happening? She can barely keep her own emotions in check? How can she be responsible for another life? And what will her father do? Will he try to make her take the life growing within her? Will he make her keep it and then rip it away? So many thoughts are running through her head she forgets the figure kneeling in front of her._

_Luther feels the vibrations. He knows the signs. And he knows he has to make a choice now. Sitting on the dirty floor of a motel Luther knows he could call his father and get Reginald here. He could call in the Calvary of their siblings. But now in this moment he had to choose. He knows he can't keep pushing Vanya away and then trying to pull her close. He needs to nut up or shut up as Diego would say._

_He still struggles to accept Vanya's power and the free reign they have been giving her. He has seen the actions that come from these powers. Allison's blood and the world ending. He remembers the anger and the pain. But he also knows that Vanya is Vanya. He sister who was told she was nothing special. The sister who wanted to be loved more than anything. His sister who is scared. He can hear the thoughts running through her heard. The test clutched in her hand has confirmed her worst fears._

_They are miles away from home. He has a broken arm in a sling. Their siblings are on a mission with Father. Pogo and Mom are back at the Academy. He knows she wants Five or Allison. He is the last one she wants. She doesn't trust him. He is barely sure he trusts her at all. But he knows she is scared of their father and what he will do. He knows she is too young. And he knows that regardless of everything one thing has never changed. Even when he was choking the air out of her lungs he hated that he had to do it to her. Vanya is his sister. She is his family. He couldn't prove it to her then. He has been struggling to forgive her and himself since they got back here. But he can do something about it now._

_So he takes a deep breathe and summons his courage. He won't let her fall. Not this time. And if he has to take on their father so be it._

_Vanya is drifting in the fear until a voice and s soft hand snap her out of it. "Vanya!!!" It is Luther. Luther who is with her and the only one she has. Luther who is talking to her with a strong and steady voice. She blinks and through the tears she sees his eyes boring into her own. He is resolute. She doubts him. But then he speaks._

_"Vanya you need to calm down. We will figure this out. You have options. But I won't let anyone make you do anything you don't want to."_

_"But Father...Reginald....he'll know about the pills by now....." She hiccups and Luther squeezes her hand._

_"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." He takes a deep breath and then says in a voice more mature than his years. "You are my sister Vanya. I love you no matter what choice you make. If you choose to have this baby I will love it because it is yours. And if you decide it is too much I will do everything I can to help you."_

_And it is these words that break her. Luther has never said those words before. Never has he told her he loves her. Even before everything Vanya can't ever remember himsaying those words. She begins crying again. The fear is still there and so it the pain. But she takes a breath and then throw her arms around his broad shoulders. It is awkward with his arm in a sling and the sheer size of his frame compared to her small one. But she manages and his hand lets go of her to wrap it around her shoulders._

_Last time he hugged her Luther squeezed the air out of her lungs. He locked her up in a cell; in the place of her nightmares. This time though she feels a shred of hope. She wonders if she is a fool to take it. If he will betray her in the end. But she holds on to it with both hands. The white noise stops. Her breathes become steady. She is still crying. She is still holding the positive pregnancy test in her hand._

_But her brother is hugging her and Vanya is clutching him with all the strength she has. In this moment he is all she has. And in this moment she knows it is enough._


End file.
